Janny Baby with CDH
by JannyTamHemma
Summary: Jac us in labour and in this story the baby has CDH can you please review as first holby city fan fiction Chapter 3 now updated
1. Chapter 1

Jac was 37 weeks and knew that it wasn't going to be long until her daughter would come into the world and have to start her fight for life which Jac knew would be a long and tough struggle. Jac was booked in for an induction in 9 days time.

Jac was just on her lunch break when she got a sudden sharp shooting pain across her lower abdomen luckily she was in her office at the time alone as Elliot was in theatre and she had no clue where Johnny and Mo were. She then heard a knock on the door and Zosia walked in looking for Elliot. Jac just managed to answer Zosias question and get rid of her out of the office before she got another contraction across the same area and this time unfortunately Mo walked in and saw that Jac was in the middle of a contraction, so she ran out of the office and went to hunt for johnny who was nowhere to be seen. Mo asked everyone on Darwin if they had seen Johnny and finally the lift opened and Johnny walked out and Mo yelled at him " Johnny get into Jacs office I think she is in labour and where the hell have you been." Johnny was virtually in Jac's office before he answered Mo with a short " outside" .

johnny ran to Jacs desk as she got another contraction and he quickly went to the door and shouted at one of the nurses to get a wheelchair.

As soon as the wheelchair arrived Johnny helped Jac into it and they headed off towards maternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Jac and Johnny were heading for maternity when they met Elliott on his way back from surgery. Elliott soon realised that Jac was in labour when another contraction hit her and she doubled over in pain.

As soon as they arrived at maternity they went straight to reception and the midwife there told them that they would have to wait a few moments. Johnny did not like this idea and so decided to object to this, " My girlfriend is a consultant on Darwin and she is 37 weeks with a baby with CDH so really we cannot wait." Just as Johnny finished his rant Mr T walked out of his office and saw the couple and told the midwife to find them a room asap and that he would be with them in a matter of moments.

The midwife then pointed at a room just to the left of the reception and Johnny proceeded to push Jac into the room. Just as Jac was about to get up onto the bed another contraction hit her and this one she thought was worse than the previous ones. Just as the contraction passed Mr T waliked in and asked Jac if it was ok if he checked how dilated she was. Jac went to the toilet and got changed into her long top that she had brought with her in her birth bag with Mo had brought up from Jacs office as the couple had forgot it when they were rushing to get to Maternity.

Mr T checked Jac and found that she was 3 cm dilated and asked her some more questions about how she was feeling and about the contractions. Suddenly Jac felt a gush of water and she knew that her waters had broken and that there was no turning back now.

10 hours later

Jac had now been in labour for around 10 hours and Mr at had stayed specially after the end of his shift to deliver Jac and Johnny's baby. Mr T had just phoned the NICU and asked them to get a bed prepared and to send a team down to the room that Jac and Johnny were in. This was no shock to the couple as they knew that theis daughter would need assisstanice with her breathing as soon as she was born due to her CDH. Jac then felt to urge to push and Mr T checked Jac to find she was 10cm dilated and ready to push, because of the baby's condition Jac was only allowed to push for 45 mintues. After 30 mintues of pushing the baby was nearly here and after one final push the lovely little girl arrived into the world but one her battle to survive began as she was passed straight to the NICU team. As she arrived with the NICU team Jac and Johnny heard her try to cry and from then they knew they had a fighter on their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Straight away there was a lot of movement in the room. The NICU doctors immediately incubated the baby as they inserted lots of tubes and wires into her to help with her breathing and digestion and a NG tube to release any gas in her stomach and there were also wires to administer medication to keep the baby still and sedated. The baby was pit on artificial ventilation. The doctor then took an agpar score at 1 minutes which was a score of 3 and after 7 minutes a score of 6.

Jac and Jonny then got a quick glance at their newborn baby girl before she was whisked off to the NICU. They knew it would be a few hours probably til they saw her again after she had had lots of tests done to her.

Johnny looked lovingly at Jac who immediately curled into a ball and hid her face from Jonny. Jonny knew not to disturb her or ask how she was feeling because he knew what the answer would be as he felt himself like crying his eyes out and he knew that Jac must feel worse with her hormones and the shock.

Mr T then walked into the room and told Jonny that the baby had be stabilized and that they were hoping to perform the operation to fix the CDH in the next week or so and that in about an hour they could go and see her but on the meantime he asked if they wanted a photo each of their daughter which Jonny accepted with pleasure. Jac at this moment turned over to see Jonny starring at the photo and as he showed Jac she burst into tears as she though about her daughter being hooked up to all these machines and helplessly just lying there and knowing nothing of life but this and being all on her own in a scary place.

Jac looked at Jonny and asked what they should call her as she couldn't be called baby or bump or sweetheart all her life or even splodge which Jonny had called her since their 12 week scan. Johnny wanted Jac to chose the name so told her that it was her choice. Jac then told Jonny that she thought about Catriona Maureen Sasha Maconie. Johnny loved at the fact that she had chose a Scottish first name and their best friends names and his surname but not with hers. Jonny then asked of she was sure about the surname and nodded at him. Jac then asked Jonny if they could call her Kate as her nickname and name they used everyday.

Johnny then left Jac to sleep as he went down to Darwin to tell Mo and Elliott about Kate. When he arrived Mo saw him and went and gave him a massive hug. She then paged Sacha as she knew that he would want to hear about the babY and that Johnny would not want to have to go to AAU aswell. Jonny waited for Sacha and Elliott to arrive before telling them about her and her name and Mo and Sacha were very touched about the middle names. Sacha then gave Jonny and huge hug. While there he went to Jacs office and got her ipad but made sure that all her work related stuff was turned off and that she couldn't access it.

Johnny then wondered back to Maternity with the gifts that he had been given by the staff on Darwin and AAU. As he got into Jacs room he saw that the bed was empty and the bathroom door was open. He panicked where Jac was.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonny went straight to the main reception in Maternity and asked the midwife if they knew where Jac was. The midwife told Jonny that was in the NICU visiting their daughter and Jonny ran straight to NICU and as he arrived he saw Jac sitting their holding their baby daughters hand. Their daughter was only 4 hours old but had already had to experience so much. Jac was holding their tiny daughters hand and a tear escaped from her eye and Jonny felt his heart break. Jonny then walked in and got a chair and went and sat next to Jac and comforted Jac as she cried into his chest. It was the first time she had completely let go of herself in front of Jonny. Their baby daughter was lying there on HFOV (look up if you don't know what it is) and Jonny felt a massive amount of love for Jac and Kate.

Jonny decided that he should leave Jac on her own again with their daughter so he decided that he would go down to Darwin again to give them an update and spend time with friends. When Jonny arrived on Darwin, he went straight to Jacs office and as he walked in Mo was sat in Jacs chair and she told him that Elliott was in theatre and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. Jonny sat down on the sofa and Mo moved over and sat next to Jonny. They spoke for about 2 hours with Jonny telling Mo how he felt about the situation and how he was coping with what had happened in the last 24 hours. Jonny finally broke down into Mo and cried all the emotions that he had bottled up when with Jac and he knew that Mo was the only person he could confide in. Jonny then collected himself together as Elliott walked in and saw Jonny and asked if he wanted a moment alone with Mo but Jonny said no he was fine. Elliott then asked how Jac was and Jonny told him that she wasn't really coping and this made Elliott upset as he saw Jac as a daughter figure and therefore saw Jonny as a son in law and Kate as a granddaughter and at this point his only wish was that Kate would survive and be able to live a normal life as possible. Jonny then asked Mo if it would be fine is Kate called her Aunty Mo when older and Elliott Grandpa Elliott. It was then that he decided that he wanted Jac, him and Kate to be a proper family so he decided to ask Mo and Elliott and Sacha who had arrived as Mo had paged him to help him by getting the house that he brought for Jac and the baby ready and to decorate it and to move his stuff in as well as Jac's stuff from her flat.

Just as Jonny was about leave to go and see Jac and Kate, Guy Self walked in and asked Jonny about paternity and maternity leave for him and Jac. Jonny told him that he would have the 2 weeks off and Jac it depended on Kate and how she was as he knew that Jac would want Kate to be at back at work with her so that she knew she was close and also in case anything went wrong then she didn't have far to go. Guy told Jonny that he could have more time off as long as Kate was in hospital then he could return when she was at home with Jac. Jonny was so thankful to Guy Self for allowing him to have as much time off so that he could spend as much time with his daughter as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Will only be able to update once today as at Borehamwood meeting the cast of Holby City !**

**Sorry that it is short but wanted to do an update. **

5 days later

Today was the day that Kate's operation had been scheduled for. The doctors in the NICU where checking Kate's blood gases and oxygen levels before giving the go ahead for the operation to happen. Jac and Jonny had just arrived to see their baby daughter on what could be the most important day of her life and also it could be the last time they see her alive.

The doctors gave the go ahead so Jonny went down with Kate to the operating theatre because Jac did not want to go down and have to see her little girl go for a major operation at such a young age. Jonny kissed his baby girl before she went for the operation that would hopefully save her life.

The surgery began with the surgeon making an incision into Kate's left side of her abdomen where the hernia in the diaphragm was and then he moved the abdominal contents back to where they should be and then he went about repairing the hole that was in her diaphragm that had caused the whole problem due to the hole being not very large luckily the surgeon could suture the hole up and therefore he didn't need to attach a patch to repair the hole. The surgeon then ensured that there was no damage to the intestines which luckily there wasn't.

Jac and Jonny had to wait while their baby girl had this life saving operation. Jac was spend most of the time expressing as much milk as possible for their baby daughter and she knew that it had all the vital nutrients that she would need to have the best chance of survival. She couldn't breastfeed her because of the equipment that Kate required to stay alive got in the way so she had the milk via the NG tube.

After the operation had finished and Kate had been settled back into the NICU the surgeon went to tell Jac and Jonny how the operation went and how Kate was doing. Just as Jac and Jonny were about to go and see their little girl all the machines around her started beeping and Jac just burst into tears as she thought that she was losing her baby daughter. With all the machines going off one of the nurses took Jac and Jonny to a side room which Jac did not really apperaciate because all she wanted to do was to make sure that her tiny daughter was safe and that no harm had come to her. Jonny knew that it was not uncommon for babies to deteriorate after the operation but he never thought that Jac would be as emotional as she was.

The machines around Kate and her bed were still on beeping…

**What do you think will happen ? Any ideas would be greatly appericated as to where I should go with story. If I get enough reviews I may update again on my way home tonight after my amazing day just going to meet the cast as I upload this. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After an amazing day I decided that I would update this. **

Jac just wanted to go and help the doctors to stablise her daughter but Jonny and a nurse had restrained her and also she still wasn't feeling great from the birth and was still recovering.

Jonny decided to go outside and see what was happening and as he got to the door the doctor meet him and told him that they had not stabilised Kate and that they could go and see her therefore he turned straight around and went and got Jac so that she could go and see their little girl for the first time since her operation.

As they arrived at her incubator they saw the large scar that was in her abdomen and Jac couldn't help but feel like it was her fault and that she was to blame for her daughter having this life threatening condition. Jonny then got the camera out and took a photograph of Kate in her incubator for the photo album they were doing to help them remember Kate early days and possibly her only days but they were being optimistic about the situation that they were facing.

Jac then asked Jonny if he would not mind letting her have some alone time with her as he had spent hours with Kate when Jac was stuck in bed recovering from the birth and Jonny thought it was only fair and it meant he could go down to Darwin and AAU to tell them how Kate's operation went. As he arrived on Darwin he headed straight for the consultants office and as he knocked on the door a familiar voice came from the other side of the door. As he opened the door Mo was sitting at Jac's desk and as she saw Jonny she went and gave him a huge hug and told him that he had everything under control and that she had a surprise for him in the staff room and when he walked in he saw all of his friends and colleagues with lots of cards and presents for him and Jac and for Kate to celebrate Kate's arrival and her surviving the operation as they knew once the operation was over that was a huge milestone. Jonny asked Mo how she knew about Kate's operation and she said that Mr T had kept her in the loop about her progress.

Mo then told Jonny that there was one final surprise for him and told he that she would have to blindfold him first though so as Jonny followed Mo to the lift and then to AAU even though he didn't know where he was and then he heard a voice that he hadn't heard for ages and that was the voice of his mum and dad. Jonny whisked off his blindfold to find that they were on Skype and that they were very sorry that they could not be there in person but that Jonny's dad was not well enough to travel that far and just as they were having a lovely conservation, there was a knock on the door and in walked Tilly who was Jonny's older sister who he had not seen since he had left for nursing school.

**Please can you review or pm me and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be the last chapter unless someone else is willing to take over as I am finding it to hard to write due to personal circumstances and taking over JacNaylor2014's Zosia story. I will give ideas and facts to people if they take over. **

**1 year later.**

It was Kate's first Birthday and a day that Jac and Jonny though they would never see. Kate had faced a lot in her short life and she had battled being in hospital for 5 months after getting a lung infection after leaving hospital. All of the staff from Holby were there and Jac and Jonny were going to announce their engagement to each other. Kate was still having to have oxygen at night to help he with her breathing due to her underdeveloped lung. She had come a long way and everyone was so pleased for Jac and Jonny.

**3 years later**

It was Kate's 4th Birthday and she had the biggest party ever. She had been joined by a little sister in the last year Dannielle Jacqueline Freya who was 6 months old and luckily did not have CDH. Jac and Jonny had got married and were happy with each other.


End file.
